elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Changelog/1.10
Changelog (E) Version 1.10 (Beta) Beta versions are releases to find bugs and test game balance. They may cause problems with save files, so please make a backup of them before using the new version. and additions * Added effect animations for attacks. * Guards can now give you the location of the target NPCs for some quests like deliveries. * Fires will now occur only in the wilderness and some locations. * The level at which a living weapon starts sucking blood has been increased to 4. * Your home will now have visitors (but only if a maid has been hired). * Changed some parts of how impress works. * Chairs can now be used (does not affect those generated before ver 1.10). * Reduction in fame when failing a quest has been greatly reduced. Increased the gain in fame when fame is low. * Changed Elea race starting feat. * Added performing and other high-fame quests. * Added head slot to asura race. * Added several new equipment attributes. * Added several new rare loots. * Rings may now also come with the equipment attribute that allows you to see invisible monsters. * The 'Take' window for pets will now show that pet's PV, DV, and equipment weight. * Pressing '*' in the drop screen will now switch to a mode that allows multiple items to be dropped consecutively. * Gain in attributes from sleeping has been increased. Bed quality will now actually affect the gain amount. (Effect for items generated before ver 1.10 is 0). * When sleeping on beds generated before ver 1.10, sleeping bags, or out in the wilderness, attribute growth due to sleep will instead be awarded next time the player sleeps. * Changed well effects. * (Tentative) Removed the level requirement for wishing. * Added sleep events. * Lightning elemental damage now has a high chance of causing 1 turn of paralysis in the target. * Added safeguards against accidental prayer and Return usage. * Auto turn behaviour can now be toggled in the settings. * Gold has been removed from the list of items that generate naturally. * Gunner class (for NPC use only) now starts with Marksman skill as well. * The random items that NPCs' inventories get replenished with will no longer include trade goods and extremely heavy items. * Changed the damage calculation for elemental bonus damage from equipment attributes. (An additional 5-20% of that element in damage will be dealt to the enemy, with the % depending on the power of the equipment attribute). * Piece race NPCs are no longer considered humans. Kamikaze samurai are now considered human. * The 25% failure rate for Sense Quality to immediately identify items has been changed to 10%. * Performing skill of NPC bards will now go up by 1 every time they die. * The scroll of uncurse x 3 handed over by Lomias in the tutorial has been changed to a scroll of vanish curse. * Movement via the numpad with the NumLock on is no longer on by default. * Area of effect of spells has been reverted to how it was. * Removed the check that determines if multiple copies of the same unique artifact has been generated. Instead, if multiple copies of an unique artifact has been obtained, of them will turn into a godly piece of equipment. (This will only work on equipment). Fixes * Fixed the temporary increase in resistances when starting as certain races. * Fixed throwing attacks giving Marksman instead of Tactics experience. * Fixed the float equipment attribute not working when travelling on snow on the world map. * Fixed pet attribute training not working. * Fixed NPCs' eggs and milk getting marked as artifacts. * Fixed the targeting bug for Swarm. * Fixed some display glitches. * Fixed the freeze that occurred when entering a map that has one entrance that is only one tile wide while riding a pet. * The HP absorb of nether-element weapons will now only proc when attacking with that weapon. * Another fix for being able to gain feats when level has been decreased and then increased to certain levels. * Other minor fixes and additions. Special thanks: 名も無き冒険者さん にゃもなき冒険者さん Changelog (J) Version 1.10 (開発版) 開発版はバグの発見とバランスのテストのためのバージョンです。 セーブデータに不具合が残る可能性があるため、必ずセーブデータ のバックアップを取ってから導入して下さい。 追加と変更 * 攻撃時のエフェクトを追加。 * 配達などの依頼では、ガードに目的のNPCの居場所を尋ねられるように。 * 火事は一部の地域を除き野外のみで起こるように。 * 生きている武器が吸血になるまでのレベルが4遅くなるよう変更。 * 敵が落とす金貨をやや増加。盗賊などは盗んだ金と同じだけ落とすように。 * 家に訪問者が訪れるように（メイドを雇っている必要あり）。 * 友好度の仕様を一部変更。 * 椅子を使用可能に（ver1.10以下は無効）。 * クエスト失敗による名声減少率を大幅に減少。名声が低い時の上昇率を上昇。 * 種族「エレア」の初期フィートを変更。 * 演奏や高名声用の依頼など、幾つか追加。 * 種族「阿修羅」に首の部位を追加。 * 複数のエンチャントの追加。 * 複数のレアルートを追加。 * 透明視のエンチャントは指輪にもつくように。 * 「もらう」の画面で仲間のPV/DV/装備重量を表示するように。 * 「置く」の画面で*キーを押すことで、連続してアイテムを地面に置けるモードに切り替え。 * 睡眠による成長値の上昇率の上昇。ベッドの質も実際に上昇率に影響するように。(ver1.10以前のアイテムは効果0) * ver1.10以前のベッド、あるいは寝袋・野外で寝た場合、睡眠による成長は次に持ち越し。 * 井戸の効果の変更。 * 願いのレベル制限の撤廃(暫定)。 * 睡眠イベントの追加。 * 電気属性のダメージは、高確率で対象を１ターン麻痺させるように。 * 帰還時や祈りの操作ミスへの対応。 * 設定からオートターンの挙動を切り替えられるように。 * 黄金を通常の生成リストから除外。 * クラス「機工兵」（NPC専用）も最初から射撃のスキルを所持するように。 * NPCがランダムに補充するアイテムに、交易品、重すぎるアイテムは含まれないように。 * 属性攻撃のエンチャントによる追加ダメージの計算の変更。 (敵に与えたダメージの5-20%程度の追加属性ダメージ、%はエンチャントのパワーにより変化) * 種族「駒」を人間扱いしないように。地雷侍は人間扱いするように。 * 即時自然鑑定の失敗率を25%から10%に変更。 * NPCの吟遊詩人は死ぬたびに演奏スキルが1上昇するように。 * チュートリアルでロミアスが渡す解呪の巻物*3を、祝福された*解呪*の巻物に変更。 * NumLockをオンにした状態でのテンキーでの移動をデフォルトで廃止。 * 魔法の範囲を元のように変更。 * 同じアーティファクトの重複生成チェックを廃止。ただし同じアーティファクト（装備品限定）を 複数入手した場合、神器に変化するように。 修正 * 一部の種族で開始した時、一時的に耐性が高くなっているバグの修正。 * 投擲攻撃で戦術ではなく射撃に経験が入っていたバグの修正。 * ワールドマップで雪の上を進む時、浮遊のエンチャントの修正が無効になっていたバグの修正。 * ペットの主能力の訓練が機能していなかったバグの修正。 * NPCの卵や乳に★がつくバグの修正。 * スウォームのターゲッティングのバグを修正。 * 幾つかの表示のグリッチを修正。 * 入り口1マスしかないマップに騎乗状態で入るとフリーズするバグの修正。 * 地獄属性の武器のＨＰ吸収は、攻撃した武器でのみ発動するように。 * レベルが下がった状態で一定のレベルに達するとフィートが取得できるバグの再修正。 * その他、細かい修正と追加。 Thanks! 名も無き冒険者さん にゃもなき冒険者さん Category:Development